


Stuck

by Maddy25



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Sleepover, F/M, Fluff, I really don't know what this is, Kissing, Mari is stressed and sucks at math, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Snuggling, That awkward part of the beginning of a relationship, but she gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy25/pseuds/Maddy25
Summary: In which Marinette and Adrien are stuck in the "what are we" stages of a forming relationship. Marinette is failing math and needs help, Adrien helps and purposely teases her. It definitely doesn't go unnoticed by Marinette, so she decided to tease him back. Then they aren't questioning what their official label towards each other is after the teasing is over.





	Stuck

Stuck is the only word that could be used to describe their relationship. Every relationship goes through that stage where the other party does not know if they are exclusively dating or if they are just talking or if they are just friends with benefits. The most frustrating part of it is the fact that they don’t know what the other is feeling.

It was a few months after the big reveal. It happened and then it was great and then it was over. Marinette stopped being awkward, and Adrien started to relax. They would hang out and do innocent activities like video games, homework, some cuddling. After a few months, the confusion struck.

Adrien and Plagg were in his room doing homework when Plagg asked, “So… You aren’t doing your homework with your girlfriend today?”

“No. She’s busy… Wait, did you say girlfriend? We aren’t dating, are we? I mean I wouldn’t complain, but I haven’t asked and neither has she-“ Adrien started to ramble, but Plagg was quick to cut him off.

“Kid it was just a question, calm down”

Adrien then fell back on his bed, his homework forgotten.

* * *

 

After that day, everything changed. Marinette noticed the shift and wasn’t happy about it. About a week after the noticeable shift in the relationship, she decided to talk about it to Alya.

“Ayla I don’t understand… Have you noticed it?” Marinette groaned as she slurped on her soda from the café they were sitting at.

“A little bit, but I don’t know how it is going when you guys are alone.” She shrugged.

“It was so nice, we would just be comfortable, now it’s like he’s having doubts of being… whatever we were.”  Marinette said while picking at her salad halfheartedly.

“I’m here to give you as much advice as I can. All I can say is talk to him. It’s the easiest way to clear things up.” Alya said, which was great information, but it’s not what she wanted to hear.

The subject soon shifted, “How’d you do on that math test the other day?”

Just another thing that Marinette isn’t happy about.

* * *

 

Today was just not Marinette’s day. Soon as her math grade came out, her parents grounded her. The Akuma that struck was painful and tiring. She just couldn’t catch a break. Normally she’d vent to her favorite cat, but his awkward attitude and lack of appearance recently has restricted her from doing so.

She sat on her bed with her math test trying her hardest not to cry. Tiki came and rested on her hair understanding her stress levels for the day. Her chosen was hurting and she was trying her best just to be there for her when the dam broke.

The tears came slowly leaking out her eyes as she tossed the test to the side and lay on her side. She never did like to cry, but sometimes it was good for the mind to do it. She didn’t notice her phone buzzing like crazy on her side table because her grounding stopped her from going to the movies with her friends.

She stopped crying after a good five minutes leaving her face sore and eyes red. Her messy bun got messier and her t-shirt (that she begged Adrien to give her of his collection). Sighed and hugged her knees before moving to grab her math book to study. When she heard the knock on her balcony window, she flipped. She squeaked and quickly hid under the covers in hope that he would take the hint and leave.

“I heard you squeak,” Adrien said in an amusing tone.

“I’m not a mouse, I don’t squeak.” She said, muffled due to the covers.

“Mmm. Come out.” He said teasing her.

“Nope, I’m good under here,”

“Mari… I’m going to get it off either way.” He said reaching up to grasp the top of the blanket. Once he got it off he saw the hot (but very cute) mess she was.

“What’s wrong?” He said suddenly serious.

“Plenty.” She said turning over to not face him.

“Nope nope nope. Turn over so we can talk.” He said lightly gripping her shoulder.

“Now you want to talk? You’ve been ignoring me for a week now, and I haven’t even done anything,” she started with unshed tears, “And I don’t want to cry anymore because I’m so tired and I just want to sleep but I can’t because I’m grounded because I’m failing math.” By the end, she was sobbing again, almost pathetically into her hands while Adrien tried not to freak out.

“Come here,” he said while opening his arms.

He just sat there and rubbed her back as she cried quietly.

“I’m sorry Marinette. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings and I will stay up all night until you understand the lesson.” He said as she stopped crying.

She looked at the innocent green kitten eyes he was using to speak to her. She didn’t know why he ignored her for a week but now he was there and promising to make everything better and she barely could contain the emotions. Before she could stop herself she grabbed the sides of his face softly and brushed her lips against his before putting some pressure, praying that he would respond back. It took him a second but he matched her soft and slow kiss that showed each other exactly what they needed to know.

Pulling back breathless, “Mari.”

“Adrien.” She whispered teasingly while nibbling slightly as his ear.

His hands tightened on her hips before saying,

“We gotta stop if you are going to get ungrounded.”

She whined before sighing and getting her books.

* * *

 

Hours later they were asleep on her bed surrounded by math and sweet dreams until her alarm went off. Soon as they heard the tale tale beep of the alarm, they looked at each other with wide eyes.

Adrien snatched a sleeping Plagg and called his transformation before running out the door, but he came back within ten seconds pulling a now awake Marinette into a deep kiss.

“See you at school Bug and I really think that flustered look looks amazing on you,” he said winking and flipping off of her balcony.

“Tikki, why did he think that he could just rile me up and then leave?!” she said burying her hands in her head.

“His is going to get it for being a tease.” She said once she was back to reality with a smirk on her face.

* * *

 

Marinette didn’t necessarily know how she was going to get her revenge, oh but she was going to get it somehow. She sat down and thought of a list of his weaknesses to tease him with.

Sweets. This one was easy, definitely because she literally lives in a bakery.

Cute animals, however one of the best options, it would be trouble trying to bring pets into the bakery and into the school.

She continued to think while humming slightly. When she thought about herself being a potential weakness, she looked around the room for something that would surely make him flustered. When she saw one of his white button-ups that he threw over his t-shirts, she threw Tikki a devious smirk.

“Whatever you are thinking can’t be good with that look.” Tikki said

If there was one thing Marinette knew Adrien loved, was her and her in his clothing.

She went over to her closet and picked up a pair of high rise dark wash jeans so she could tuck the front of the bigger shirt in. The shirt was a little baggy, but not enough so to where it looked like she was drowning. It was perfect for a cute lazy day. She strategically put her hair in a high messy bun and applied some lip gloss to make her lips look a little more appeasing.

“Well you look cute, but you’re going to kill him,” Tikki said eyeing Marinette.

“That’s the plan.” Marinette said before looking over and checking the clock before realizing she had ten minutes to get to school.

She quickly gathered her materials and stuffing them in her bookbag and slung it over her shoulder. Then she ushered Tikki into her purse before running down the trap door stairs. She grabbed her breakfast she parents left on the front counter shouting a quick goodbye to them before rushing to school.

By the time she got there, she had two minutes to get in her seat before the tardy bell rang. She was flushed from the half walk half run she just performed to make it on time. Her checks were slightly red and she knew it would add to the look a tad, so she wasn’t too disappointed.

When she made it to the door of the classroom, her eyes zeroed in on Adrien, who was looking at his phone typing.

She made her way to him, with breakfast in hand, and sat it on his desk. When he looked up, his eyes widened for a second before seeing her outfit and then widening some more.

She bent down some more before whispering, “Hungry, Mon Chaton,” with a smirk. She could’ve sworn she heard him slightly growl with his face as read as a tomato as she continued to her seat, just as the bell rang.

Alya looked over at her smug best friend with an amused smile.

“So love the outfit, but is that his shirt?” She whispered lowly so he couldn’t hear, although it wouldn’t matter because Adrien wouldn’t being paying attention to anything with his lady looking like… well, that.

“Yes it is,” she said while giggling a tad.

“Oh you’re good,” Alya said while bringing up her hand for a fist bump.

* * *

 

The class took forever to end for Adrien as he thought about Marinette, who was dressed in his shirt, cute as ever, was sitting right behind him. He knew she was messing with him for flustering her this morning, but he didn’t think she’d actually retaliate, but he knew it could be worse.

When the bell rang and she walked by him to start to her locker, she knew that he was absolutely and utterly screwed.

How could she just walk around in his clothing so stylishly and not expect him to melt?

Well, that was the point.

He turned pink again before catching up with her at her locker and approaching her.

“H-Hey Mari, I just wanted to tell you thanks for the breakfast,” he stuttered slightly before regaining his speech.

“Mmhm. You’re welcome,” she said with a slight giggle.

“And Adrien,” Mari started before getting a little closer making his face go a little pink, “I really think that flustered look looks amazing on you.”

She walked away smoothly.

“M-Marinette this is just not fair,” Adrien said as she left.

Marinette just laughed and turned around and walked back to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer until she gave him a slight peck on the lips before winking and saying,

“I’ll see you in math, Chaton”

Tikki popped her little head out of her purse and said,

“Marinette I think you paralyzed him.”

“I promise he’ll make it up to me,” Marinette said giggle slightly.

* * *

 

He did, later that night when he barged into her room in the middle of her studying to kiss her senseless. Then proceeded to ask her to be his girlfriend, which made her make a slight squeak that sounded something like a yes and bury her face into his chest.

“I think that flustered look lo-,” he started.

“Don’t even think about it,”  Mari says teasingly.

He chuckled at her antics before tugging her closer,

“Let’s get started on the math, so you can actually go out on our first date.”

She stuck her tongue out before settling in between his legs with her books, using his back as a backrest.

* * *

 

She passed her next math test with an A minus, and Adrien couldn’t be more proud of her when he finally was able to take her on their first date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one shot before summer ends and off to college I go! :)


End file.
